Freshman Father
by KnightwingYJ
Summary: He never thought he would be in this position. And yet, here he was and the was no going back. Here HE was and he wouldn't change a thing. Warning: mentions of rape. REDONE.
1. Just a Dream

** Alright, just so you know, I didn't like the way this story is going so I decided to redo it. Yes I know, you guys can hate me all you want but I like to be proud of my work. I just don't feel that there's enough Dick and Jack moments and that's what this story is about, so it's going to be redone. I am going to keep a lot of what I have already written in there, there is just going to be more added to it. I don't like how each chapter feels like a one shot. Don't worry, I'll do my best to get them up as fast as I can, but seeing as I'm a college student with hard courses, I'll make no promises. I love you all, keep reading and reviewing. **

The sunlight streaming through the window intensified his migraine. He cracked his eyes open and stared at a single window with pink and purple curtains. Wait, what? He sat up quickly, brushing off the wave of nausea that hit him. The chilly November air swept into the room from the open window and left goose bumps across his bare chest. He was suddenly aware of his nudity as he pulled the blanket up a little higher. His breathing quickened as he glanced around the room that defiantly not his. Movement from the left side of the bed made him jump and his head snapped in that direction, making his head pound. Stretched out with the covers only covering her bottom half was his girlfriend, Zatanna. She too was completely nude. The chill of the air left goose bumps over the soft porcelain skin. Her silky, raven hair was fanned out underneath her. He would be mesmerized by her beauty if he was on the verge of a panic attack _Please, dear God, let this all be a dream_, he pleaded_. _He closed his eyes and tried to remember what had happened last night, but it was foggy. He could only remember flashes. His head pounded harder but that wasn't the only part of him that was riddled with pain. He was very sore in certain regions.

The female next to him began to stir and he became very scared. She gazed up at him with a sleepy smile on her face. "Good morning." She mumbled. That was his braking point. He scrambled out of the bed, his hands trying to cover himself. "Dick, what's wrong?" She asked clutching the blanket to her naked form.

Dick gazed at the clothes that littered the ground, trying to find his amongst hers. "What did you do?!" He cried as he threw on his clothing.

"Dick, I-" she started.

"What did you DO!?" He screamed. He fumbled with his belt, trying to put it on as fast as he could. He slipped his shirt over his head and had just grabbed his jacket when the door to her room opened.

"Zatanna, I-" Zatara started. He froze when he saw Dick standing in his daughter's room, staring at him in horror. He looked over to Zatanna, who was sitting up clutching the covers to her chest, covering herself. He turned back to Dick and his vision turned red. "You little- what have you done to my daughter!?"

Zatara lunged at Dick. Grabbing him by the shoulders, he slammed him against the wall. "What have you done?!" he shouted shaking the boy, ignoring his daughter's pleas for him to stop.

Dick's head felt like it was being ripped apart. Running on instinct, he rammed his knee into Zatara's stomach. Zatara's grip on him released and he bolted for the door. Ripping it open, he tore through the house, trying to find the exit. He jumped the banister down to the first floor and ran to the front door. He pulled on the handle but it wouldn't budge, locked. He could here Zatara stomping down the stairs and he panicked. Fumbling with the dead bolt, he finally unlocked the door and dashed outside.

Dick ran out into the road. A car's tires screeched and honked at him as he continued down the block. He didn't stop to catch his breath till he was a good four to five blocks from the house. He ran into a deserted ally and leaned against a building wall. It was then he lost the battle with his stomach. He promptly threw up everything in his stomach. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and tried to catch his breath but a coking sob found its way through. He slid down the wall, buried his face in his hands and cried.

**I do not own DC. I got the idea for a Hallmark movie. REVIEW! **


	2. Revelation

Dick had used the zeta-tube back to Gotham and walked the rest of the way to the manor. He needed some time to figure out what to tell Bruce, but each time he thought about it, he drew up a blank. His mind kept wondering back to that night but he couldn't remember what happened. He could only really remember about half of it, so he tried starting at the beginning.

Zatanna had invited him to a party at her house so he could meet all of her friends. Being the awesome boyfriend that he was, he had agreed. She wanted to show him off and frankly he didn't mind. He was just happy that he got to be able to spend some time with her. He had arrived at her house a little later than he would have liked because Bruce had given him the whole 'What to Do and What Not to Do' lecture. When the door opened he had given Zatanna a hug and a chaste kiss on the cheek. She had introduced him to all of her girl friends and guy friends there. After the typical 'first meeting' interview, the whole "you live in Gotham," no way, isn't that place like super dangerous" questions, Dick had settled in just fine. Towards the middle of the evening, Zatanna went to talk with one of her friends and he was suck with the boys. They asked him what kind of sports he likes to play and whether or not he thought Gotham was going to beat Metropolis in tomorrow's game. Dick had answered back casually while keeping an eye on Zatanna.

She and her friend had moved to the hallway to talk, which must have meant that it was serious. Zatanna seemed to be struggling with something. Her friend then handed her a small bottle and she slipped it into her pocket. When she came back, he quietly asked her what it was. "It's just some make-up I asked her to burrow." She said. He was a little suspicious but he left it alone. Now he was starting to wish he hadn't. After a while, everyone went home but him. He stayed and they talked for an hour or two. Zatanna kept fidgeting and looking around nervously. He had asked her what was wrong but she brushed it off and asked him if he wanted something to drink. He said water was fine and she had left to go get it.

It had taken Zatanna a little longer to get it then he thought but he didn't say anything. She placed the glass in front of him and he drank it periodically. He remembered after the first few sips that everything started to get fuzzy, but after the entire thing he was barely coherent. He remembered being drag up some stairs and placed onto a bed. He remembered soft kisses and feathery touches and something being pulled over his head. He remembered hands removing his belt.

Dick froze where he stood, just outside Wayne Manor's gates. Zatanna had…oh my god. She had drugged him. He continued forward, barely registering where he was going. Soon he found himself in the foyer of the manor when Bruce and Alfred came around the corner, and they did not look happy. "Where were you last night?" Bruce asked his arms folded over his chest. Dick just stared at him with black expression.

"Do you know how worried I've been? When you didn't call I thought the worst. I trusted you with this and you just- Dick?" Bruce's rant was cut short when Dick looked at him. He finally took in his appearance. His clothes were wrinkled and his hair was a mess. His eyes were red from crying. "Dick what's wrong?"

Bruce moved in front of the boy and gently lifted his chin to meet his eyes. His blue eyes were filled with fear and pain and suddenly Bruce felt something cold settle in his chest. Tears dripped down Dick's cheeks and Bruce tried to wipe them away but more kept coming. Suddenly, the boy collapsed to his knees and heart-wrenching sobs tore from his throat. Surprised, Bruce knelt down in front of Dick and pulled him close. The boy clutched onto the front of his shirt like it was his life line. "Dick, talk to me. Tell me what happened."

"I'm sorry, Bruce. I'm so sorry." Dick cried into the soft fabric of the shirt. The scent of pine and Kevlar filled his senses and it almost immediately relaxed him. The strong arms around him made him feel safe. He just wanted to curl up in those arms like he did when he was little and forget everything. But Bruce would have none of that.

"Dick, look at me." He said raising the boy's head with a finger. "What are you sorry for?"

Dick looked down in shame. He just wished he could disappear. "Look at me, son." Dick gazed up at him. "Tell what happened."

Dick was quiet for a moment, before he opened his mouth and told him everything.

**REVIEW!**


	3. The Truth and Nothing But

Bruce sat in his office fuming. After Dick told him everything, Bruce wanted nothing more than to go to that house and teach that wretched girl a thing or too, but he didn't. He had gently scooped up the little fourteen-year-old in his arms and carried him into his room. He then told Alfred to prepare a blood test and a melatonin, his little boy was not going to have any nightmares to night, not if he could help it. After taking a blood sample and giving Dick the medicine, he sat next to Dick and ran his fingers through his hair till the boy fell into a deep sleep. He then slipped away and headed to the batcave to run the blood test.

He nearly punched a hole through the computer when the blood test was finished. He was startled when the sound of shattering glass filled the cave. Bruce hatted that Alfred had to find out that way, but what was done was done. He then asked Alfred to send for Zatara and his no-good daughter right away. Now he sat at his desk, glaring at the door, just waiting for those people to walk through his door. He thought about booby trapping it but then thought against as Alfred would have been hit by it too.

Bruce was pulled out of his thoughts as the door opened and Alfred ushered the two in. He hadn't forgotten his manners of course because he was an English gentleman, but he sure as heck wasn't going to offer them any refreshments. "Bruce," Zatara greeted coldly, but Bruce didn't greet him back. He just stared at him with a cold fury.

There was a very intense few seconds before Bruce spoke. "What. Happened." He growled.

"I'll tell you what happened. Your degenerate son raped my daughter!" Zatara said his voice rising with every word.

Bruce had planned to stay calm but as soon as the word 'rape' reached his ears, all thoughts of staying clam flew out the window. He stood, his fists slamming down on the wood. "You're accusing my son?!"

"My daughter is innocent in this matter!"

"Innocent!? I can a sure you that she is far from innocent!"

"She is the victim!" Zatara shouted.

"Is that what she told you?! That Dick forced her?!" Bruce shouted back.

"Are you calling my daughter a LIAR?!"

"GENTALMAN!" Alfred yelled over the two. Everyone turned to look at him. Alfred cleared his throat and straightened his suit. "Now, the young master is resting upstairs and I will not allow your shouting to alarm him. I would expect this kind of behavior from children, not two grown adults. Be civilized."

Bruce took a deep breath and walked around his desk. He stopped in front of Zatanna. "I want the truth."

Zatanna looked up at the man who was two times her size and could easily hurt her if he wanted to. She looked over at her father, who nodded to her. "Go on Zatanna; tell him what you told me."

Zatanna stared at Mr. Wayne before her eyes watered and she looked down, shaking her head. Bruce sighed, "You didn't tell him the truth." He stated.

Zatara choked. "Wh- How dare you! She told me that Dick forced her! If anything, it's Dick who's the liar!" Zatara cried as Bruce went to his desk. He grabbed a paper and thrust it at Zatara. "What's this?"

"Dick's blood test results." Bruce said.

Zatanna's eyes grew wide. Zatara scanned over the paper. "'Traces of lys-lyser,"

"Lysergic acid diethylamide," Bruce pronounces for him.

"What is that exactly?" Zatara asked.

Bruce looks over at Zatanna. "LSD, which explains why Dick couldn't remember what happened last night. Someone must have slipped it into his drink."

Zatara looked at Zatanna his expression fearful. "Zatanna?" he asked softly.

That was Zatanna's breaking point. "I'm so sorry! I knew it was wrong and that I shouldn't have done it."

"Then why did you?" Bruce asked.

"I was scared," She cried tears starting down her face. "I was afraid he was going to leave me. He had become so distant lately and he kept talking about another girl from his school. When I talked to one of my friends about it, she said there was a sure fire way to make him stay with me."

"To sleep with him," Bruce said crossing his arms.

Zatanna nodded. "I told I couldn't force him to do that, so she gave me the drug. Told me to slip some into his drink. That he wouldn't notice. So I did." She cried.

Zatara walk toward his daughter. "Zatanna, why would you lie to me?"

"I was scared. I thought if you know the truth, you would hate me." Zatara face fell and he pulled her into a hug.

"Sweetheart, I could never hate you. I am just very disappointed in you. What you did was wrong and not only did you hurt yourself but you hurt someone else as well." Zatanna cried harder into her father's chest. Zatara looked to Bruce. "I am so sorry, Bruce."

"I can understand why you jumped to conclusions. I will not press charges but you can never see Dick again."

Zatanna's head snapped up. "What!? No!"

"I am sorry Zatanna, but I must do what is best for my son." Bruce said.

"There has to be another way." Zatara said still holding on to his daughter.

"I have to protect my son, Zatara. I know you want to do the same for Zatanna. If they see each other it will cause them both nothing but pain." Bruce said. "I'm sorry."

Zatara nodded and guided a hysterical Zatanna to the door. He stopped and looked back. "Please tell Dick that…that I'm sorry."

Bruce nodded. The door closed behind them and he was left in silence once again. Sighing, he collapsed in a chair next to the fire place. He had done what he meant to, now he has the truth, but what was he supposed to do next?

**REVIEW!**


	4. A Big Surprise

Nine months later

The final bell rung, signaling the end of the school day, which was a big relief for Dick. He had finished his school work during free period and couldn't wait to be able to go out on patrol tonight. He had finally convinced Bruce that he was well enough to start patrolling again. He had gone periodically for the past three months and was just itching for a distraction. He had been having nightmares every night for the past nine months and he found that if he exhausted himself enough from patrol and studying for finals, he would be too tired to dream. He had to be careful with that though or Bruce just might start suspecting something's up. But then again, he probably already knew, being the world's greatest detective and all.

"Hey, Dick, wait up!" Dick felt a smile form on his face. God bless Barbara, she's one of the few people who could get him to smile now a days along with Wally and his team.

"Hey," He said as he hugged her.

"How are you feeling?" She asked. She had asked this every single day since he had told her what had happened. She had been very sympathetic and always wanted to know that he was doing better than the day before.

"On the road to recovery, and yourself?"

"Better that I know you're doing well. So, B-man letting you go on p-a-t-r-o-l tonight?" She asked. Oh yeah, Barbara knows about Dick being partner to the Dark Knight. She had found out last summer after seeing Robin pull a stunt only the Flying Grayson's were known for. To say that she had been pissed for being left out of the loop was an understatement. She didn't talk to him for three weeks and still brings it up every now and then.

"Yeah, I'm sick of being on bed rest."

"Well, Dick I can understand where he is coming from. After-"

"I don't want to talk about it, ok?!" Dick snapped. Barbara took a small step back. Dick sighed and closed his eyes. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap. It's just, after everyone asking me to talk about it and that stupid counselor asking me stupid questions, I would rather just forget about it and move on." Dick said walking toward the pick lane.

Barbara ran after him. "Sorry, I didn't mean to be nosy. It's just that I get were Bruce is coming from. He just wants to make sure that you're ok."

"Yeah, I know. I just feel like I'm suffocating, you know. It feels good to have a little normalcy back."

"Dick, you are far from normal." Barbara said with a smirk.

Dick smiled and playfully pushed her.

BREAKLINE!

Dick sat at the breakfast bar, going over his history notes for a test tomorrow as Alfred moved around the kitchen preparing dinner for his two charges. It was a relatively peaceful setting when the doorbell rang. Both perked up. "I got it Alfred." Dick said moving to jump off the chair.

"Nonsense Master Richard." Alfred said whipping his hand on his apron. "Watch dinner for me."

Dick raised an eyebrow. "You really want me to watch dinner, after what happened last time?" He asked skeptically.

"Perhaps your right, sir." Alfred said moving back to the food.

"Of course," Dick said with a smirk as he moved toward the foyer. He opened the door but no one was there. Dick heard a small cry and he looked down. Inside a cardboard box, wrapped in a powder blue blanket with a note sitting on top, was a baby. "What in the world?" Dick mumbled as he reached down and picked up the baby.

"What are you doing out here little guy?" he said to the baby who slept on. He looked around to see if he could see anyone but there was nothing. He went back in the manor and shut the door.

"Let's see why you're here, shall we? Probably one of Bruce's old girlfriends hoping to get child support or.." he said to the slumbering baby. His voice trailed off as he read through the letter and his eyes grew wider with each word. A cold wave washed through him and he nearly dropped the baby.

"Master Richard, who was at the door?" Alfred asked his voice steadily getting louder. "Did you not invite them in?"

He rounded the corner and saw Dick holding a little baby in one arm and a letter in the other. "My goodness, where did he come from?" He asked moving in front of him.

Dick slowly handed him the letter and he quickly read it. "Oh my word," he whispered. His gazed drifted back up to Dick, who was staring wide-eyed at the tiny babe. "Master Bruce," Alfred called.

"What?" Bruce said as he reached the bottom of the staircase, still tightening his tie. He stopped short when he saw the little blue bundle nestled in Dick's arms. "What is going on?"

Alfred said nothing, handing him the letter. Bruce skimmed through it and his expression morphed into one of shock. He looked up at Dick and then at the baby. It couldn't be possible.

_Dick,_

_ I am so sorry for what I did to you. It was wrong and I can understand if you can never forgive me. But even if you hate me for the rest of your life, I will always love you. I also understand that I have no right to ask for anything but I have no other choice. I wanted him to know his father._

_ This is Jackson and he is your son. _

_ Zatanna_

**REVIEW!**


	5. Here to Stay

The loud wails of a crying baby filled the cave and disturbed the slumbering bats resting above them. Bruce moved away from him, carrying a small sample of blood and placed the sample into the batcomputer to analyze. The new born kicked and screamed at the loss of human contact. Dick sat on the gurney next to the baby, gently rubbing his belly to calm him. Bruce turned away from the computer as it did its work to watch Dick. He saw Dick's eye brows draw closer together as the infant cried. He was staring at the babe but seemed to be seeing passed him. He had been abnormally quiet through this whole ordeal and even now Bruce could tell he was lost. Dick was only a fourteen-year-old boy who was being forced into something that he shouldn't have to experience for at least ten more years. Bruce's eyes narrowed. It's all that wretched little girls fault. What right does she have forcing this child onto his son when she was the one responsible? And where was Zatara in all of this? Why wasn't he there that night? Why didn't he stop it?

As Bruce stood, brooding, Dick's mind wondered as he absent mindedly drew circles on the baby's belly. Why was this happening to him? He didn't ask for this. He was too young to be a father. Would he even be a good one? What if he screwed up? The beeping of the computer brought both men out of their thoughts. The analysis was complete, ninety-eight point six percent. "I'm sorry Dick." Bruce mumbled.

Dick gulped. He didn't know if he was relieved or upset that Jackson was his son. He gazed down at the baby, who had stopped crying but continued to whimper. Dick reached over and gentle pick him up, awkwardly holding him trying to find the best position. The baby squirmed but instantly quieted. "Looks like he likes you." Bruce whispered.

Dick nodded once. He gazed up at his guardian. "Bruce, what's going to happen now?'

Bruce sighed and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I don't know, Dick. I guess we just take this one step at a time."

BREAKLINE!

The next few days passed slowly with the new baby taking up a lot of their time. Since getting proof of their relation, Dick had distanced himself from the babe, refusing to even look at his son. Bruce had been spending more time at work, which left the babysitting duties to Alfred.

He was currently attempting to change the dirty diaper on the screaming infant. The young master was sitting in the next room, attempting to work on a school project. Alfred could see him through the opened French doors. With every heart-wrenching scream, Dick flinched and stole a glance in their direction.

"Master Richard," Alfred called over the noise of the infant.

Dick jumped at the mention of his name. "Y-yeah, Alfred?"

"Would you care to help me put Master Jackson down for his afternoon nap?" He asked hoping that he could stir the young father from his quiet self-pity.

Dick eyes widened. "Ah, I can't. I have to finish this project by tomorrow. I-It counts for fifteen percent of my grade." He stuttered.

Alfred sighed and walked passed Dick, carrying the whimpering babe. He stopped and turned back. "You can't ignore him forever, Master Richard. He is here whether you like it or not." He said before continuing out the door.

Dick bit his lip and gazed down at his project. He knew that what Alfred said was true, but he couldn't do it. Admitting that the baby was his, that this was permanent, made it all real. Made what happened with Zatanna real and all he wanted to do was forget. Forget everything.

Dick put down his penciled and rubbed his eyes. As much as he wished he wasn't, he knew that Alfred was right. Jackson was here and he wasn't leaving any time soon.

BREAKLINE!

It had barely been an hour before Alfred came back into the room with Jackson and a bottle of formula. "Master Dick, would you mind feeding little Master Jackson. I need to start supper." Alfred said as he deposited the baby and bottle in Dick's arms without waiting for a response.

Dick sifted awkwardly with the unfamiliar weight. "Wait, Alfred, I don't know how to-" he started but Alfred was already gone. Dick stared down at Jackson with a lost and fearful look. Jackson began to squirm and whine at the smell of the warm formula. Dick took a deep breath and moved Jackson into a more comfortable position and gently touched the nipple of the bottle to the infant's lips. It took a moment and a little coaxing, but soon Jackson latched on and began to suckle. Dick stared down in wonder at the tiny person in his arms. Warmth began to fill him from the top of his head down to the tips of his toes. As he watched the baby drink, he couldn't help the small smile that formed.

Watching from around the corner, Alfred let out a small smile of his own.


	6. Two Fathers and Two Sons

Moon light drifted through the cracks in the drapes and gently landed on the old bassinet that Alfred had dug out of one of the spare rooms and cleaned thoroughly. A small Superman night light from Dick's earlier days in the manor helped to chase the shadows away. The only things in the room were the occupied bassinet and the figure watching over it. Dick didn't know what had possessed him to come in here. Jackson had only been put to bed an hour ago but he found himself unwilling to leave. As he gazed down at the new born, an emotion washed over him that he had never felt before and it was frightening.

The door opened behind him and light from the hall way spilled into the room. Dick knew who it was the moment he stepped foot through the door way. He said nothing as he came to a stop beside him and gazed down at the infant. Silence filled the space between them as Bruce waited for Dick to start.

"You know," Dick whispered. "I had thought about this once, when I was seven. A member of our troupe had just had a baby, a little girl. She cried all day and all night and I wonder why anyone would have wanted something that was so loud. I had decided right then and there that I hated babies.

"Then one day I saw rare moment between husband and wife, father and mother, and they looked so happy. Like their whole world was perfect and nothing could ruin it. I heard the baby laugh and I decided that I wanted to be that happy one day, but then things changed." Dick felt tears burn his eyes but he blinked them away.

"And now, with the life that I have, I always thought that that dream was far away and I was fine with that. When he came, I was determined to not let him change my life, but now…" Dick trailed off as he gazed down at the tiny little person that had taken over his every conscious and unconscious thought.

"Now you're at a loss, because that little boy that you swore you would never be able to get close to had found the cracks in the walls around your heart and wormed his way in. You can't help but love that little boy. You can't help but love something that you thought would never be yours." Bruce said as he looked down at Dick.

Dick gazed back with a smile on his face and tears in his eyes. He wrapped his arms around Bruce and buried his face in his chest. He felt the tears leave his eyes as the man he had come to call his dad returned the hug. "Don't worry Dick; we'll get through this together." Bruce whispered as he placed a soft kiss on his son's head.

BREAKLINE!

Dick buried his head under his pillow, trying to drown out the sound of Jackson's cries. He had been crying for that last hour and because he was still crying, Dick was sure Alfred was not coming.

Groaning, Dick sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed. Rubbing his eyes, he walked out of his room and headed to the room next him. The crying intensified as he opened the door. Dick moved to the bassinet. Man, Jack had a good set of lungs. Hesitantly, Dick placed a hand on the baby's tummy. He began to rub small circles and spoke softly. "Uh, hey, little guy. Shh, there's no need to cry."

Instantly, Jack began to calm down, but he was far from falling asleep. On instinct, Dick reached into the crib and picked up the tiny baby. Cradling him to his chest, Dick began to sway gently. "Shh, Jackie, shh. I'm here. Daddy's here. Daddy's got you." He whispered to the child.

Jack's whimpers ceased and he gazed up at Dick with brilliant blue eyes. Dick gasped. Out of all the eyes he could have inherited, it was Mary's eyes. His mom's eyes. His eyes weren't as deep a blue as Dick's was and they weren't Zatanna's icy blue ones. They were the ones that he had seen throughout his short childhood. The ones that had been so full of life and laughter and yet so full of fear that night four years ago. His son, his little boy had his grandmother's eyes.

Dick's eyes teared up and he buried his face in Jack's soft, raven black hair. Out of the pain that he felt this past year and the horrible thing that happened to him, his mother had sent him Jack. From something so painful, he got something so wonderful. "Va multumesc mama, multuesc." He whispered.

Gaining control over his emotions, he went to put Jack back in his crib, but as soon as Dick went to remove his hands, he began to whimper. "Okay, little guy, okay. You can stay with me tonight." He said to the slumbering baby. Dick turned and left the nursery, Baby Jack still nestled in his arms.

BBBBBBRRRRREEEEEEAAAAKKKKKLLLLLIIIINNNNNEEEEE!

Alfred nearly had a heart attack when he found the bassinet empty the next morning. He quickly ran to the next room and through open the door. His heart melted and a soft smile found it way on his face at the sight. Dick was lying on his side, his right arm wrapped around a blue blanket. His left hand rested gently on Jack's tummy. Jack himself was snuggled up against the crook of Dick stomach. Both were snoring softly. Alfred went down to the kitchen to get his camera, determined to get the first picture of father and son.

**Translation: Thank you, Mama, thank you. **


End file.
